


The Holiday Party

by Sunnie_Syde



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Banter, F/M, Holidays, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnie_Syde/pseuds/Sunnie_Syde
Summary: Another year passes and thus with it another solemn holiday party stuffed full with artificial conversations and manufactured smiles. You hated taking part in them. Boring as they were you didn't have a good enough excuse to not attend, besides it was mandatory so you were forced to attend whether you wanted to or not. You'd figure this year wouldn't be anything different from the past year's holiday parties. That is until you meet the sharp-tongued and devilishly handsome, Kim SeokJin. Maybe this year's holiday party wouldn't be so bad.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading! The amount of rewrites I did on this is astronomical!

The bitterness of the wind cascading over your jacket-less arms and naked face helped in sobering you up from the stale party behind you as you stood on the balcony looking out at the city. It was snowing earlier but luckily it stopped as the mandatory company holiday party began, leaving you with a gaze-stealing view of frosted trees that looked like glass and sugar-coated skyscrapers that glistened under the moon’s luminescence.

Your eyes glanced down at the tall glass in your hand filled with champagne that you had been nursing on for the past hour. You swished the drink gently in your hand, watching the gold liquid slosh around the barriers of the glass before sighing. To be honest, you hated attending these parties. The reason your company even held them was to put the employees to work and network with sponsors that we’re invited to come. The party aspect of it was just fraternizing with other co-workers as you all pretended to care about anything, anyone was saying. 

“Hey Y/N come back in. Mr. Bang’s about to reveal who got the managerial position!” So consumed with your thoughts you hadn’t heard the door to the balcony open and was slightly surprised to hear a voice call out to you.

You turned around to be greeted by a boxy grin and wide eyes filled with excitement also known as, “Taehyung. Sorry, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Unlike you, Taehyung quite enjoyed these parties. And not because they were fun but because he found a way to make it fun. Every year he would pull a prank at the holiday party and that’s how he would get his kicks. Whether it be by somehow canceling the music scheduled to play at the party and replacing it with a heavy metal band or by giving Mr. Bang an edible and having your boss make a fool of himself in front of the sponsors. Taehyung’s lucky Mr. Bang by some miracle hasn’t caught on that all the major fiascos that seem to occur every year at this party are brought on by him. Almost everyone at the office knows it’s Taehyung but chooses not to say anything because hell it’s the only thing that keeps the party alive. 

As much as you love your friend’s pranks you can’t help but still always feel drained after these parties only to come home to a cold and empty apartment. 

You pushed the image out of your head as you took one last look at the glowering city behind you before making your way back into the party.

It was lavish, you could admit that. Every year your company would hold the party at some fancy hotel. This year you couldn’t be bothered to remember the name but you knew it was a five-star hotel just by looking at the ballroom they had that was decked out with grand chandeliers, 3 long open marble bars, the dome-like ceiling that hosted a plethora of roman-renaissance inspired artwork, and finally the wall of glass at the front of the party that showcased everything outside. 

It was classy and sophisticated but besides that, there was nothing else you could say you enjoyed about the party except estimating how much of the company funds they blew to rent out this place.

That’s when the ringing of a microphone reeled you back into reality and drew your attention to the front of the room as the classical music was turned down. You watched your boss, Mr. Bang standing on a stage dressed in a sleek tuxedo with a mic plastered in front of him. He took a second to look down at the silent crowd before beginning his usual spiel:

“Welcome everyone to the annual Bighit Accounting Firm Company holiday party!” Mr. Bang paused as if waiting for the audience to applaud and after an awkward second everyone did, “it’s so good to see all of you as we celebrate another great year filled with major sales and revenue increase. Not to mention our new-formed partnerships with our amazing sponsors who were so gracious to attend our party!” Again Mr. Bang paused as applause filled the air this time much quicker, “I must say though a lot of our successes this year come from a new transfer to the company who today, I now give the title of the managerial position too.”

It was usually around this time in the speech where you would tune out but it was something about this year that forced you to await the announcement of who finally got that position. You knew damn well it wasn’t you and you were fine with it. The reason you were so interested was that you had heard many things about the new transfer your co-workers whispered about around the office of who would most likely get the position. 

Although the transfer didn’t work in your department it felt like they did since it was all anyone could talk about. You had to admit that your interest in this new transfer was indefinitely piqued. A lot of your curiosity stemmed from how your co-workers would talk about how the transfer was able to land a major deal with a sponsor the company had been trying to strike a deal with for three years the new transfer had done in one. And had managed to also raise the worth of your company by 5%. Whoever it was they were a genius and even you were a little excited to see who it was.

Which is why when Mr. Bang opened his mouth to announce who won the managerial position you were a bit anxious until the moment had come and Mr. Bang began to talk, “and the person who will be upgraded to the managerial position is-” while you saw your boss talk into the microphone what you heard was a censor beep. Like the ones they use on shows when someone curses.

Mr. Bang took a step away from the microphone after hearing the sound, clearly perturbed. His face held an expression of pure shock before he tried talking again only to have the same thing happen followed by a series of bleeps the more your boss tried to talk. Suddenly a wave of realization hit you as you figured it was another one of Taehyung’s pranks. Normally you’d be amused by it but you were surprisingly a little aggravated as you actually were looking forward to who was going to be announced but everyone else around you seemed fond of the little prank as laughter came from all sides of the room.

You turned your attention back to a disgruntled Mr. Bang who looked like he was two seconds away from having everyone be grateful that his words were censored until something that silenced the room happened.

A man made his way onto the stage and handed a spare microphone to your boss. It wasn’t the action itself that had caused a whole room full of people to immediately stop anything they were doing though, it was the man himself. 

He was tall, you weren’t sure if it was because of his broad shoulders or his slender legs but from where you stood he looked about 5’10”. He was dressed in a tastefully tailored suit that was the same color as his hair- a strikingly dark shade of black as if crafted by a demon in the shadow of midnight. It contrasted greatly against his clear skin that glowed even in the artificial lights of the chandeliers. He looked like a prince, the only thing missing was his crown.

You watched still entranced by the unknown man as Mr. Bang finally got his bearings and began talking back into the microphone. His words were drowned out by the unknown man’s looks until something your boss said next shook you out of your daze.

“-happy to finally introduce who got the managerial position and that would be the young man standing next to me right now. Mr. Kim SeokJin of the finance department!”

This man? This man got the position? You didn’t want to make assumptions about people but you figured that your prince-like co-worker would be better put out as a model or something. Regardless, you continued listening to Mr. Bang.

“Mr. Kim is the epitome of dependability, responsibility, and overall sophistication. He’s one of the hardest working employees we have at the firm and has become a valuable and irreplaceable asset. So it is with no objection that Mr. Kim deserves this promotion.”

Sounds of applause surrounded you as you observed Mr. Kim SeokJin. He looked as pristine as ever but his face was as stoic as a rock before he offered a polite small smile to acknowledge his achievement. You couldn’t help the scoff that escaped your lips as you took a hefty sip from the champagne glass you forgot you had before turning around and weaving your way through the crowd and back to the balcony. 

“ ‘And overall sophistication’ my ass.” You hissed bitterly before taking another sip of your fastly emptying glass. “More like the prince who managed to seduce his way to the top. Wish I could pull some shit like that.” You laughed bitterly before taking another sip of your champagne. You weren’t mad, you were more annoyed that looks took more precedent over actual work ethic and skill. 

You took a second from your slight annoyance to look back up at the city that was still glimmering under the moon’s light. The cold winter breeze helped clear your head and ease any tension you unknowingly were holding in your body.

“Prince am I?” 

You whipped around to face the balcony door at hearing the unfamiliar voice from behind you. It was him. Kim SeokJin.

His frame leaned against the door as his hand rested against his face while the other was occupied by a wine glass. His eyes steadied on you, they held the same pristine yet hollow look like they did on stage a minute ago.

“Mr. Kim SeokJin…” your voice drifted off as the embarrassment hit you along with the realization that you had just trashed this man not ten seconds ago. Not to mention that intense aura he suddenly brought as soon as he stepped foot onto the balcony. “What’re you doing here?” You tried to divert the conversation as if it would make him forget what you had said about him.

“Same thing as you, I presume.” SeokJin paused as he walked over to the side of you at the edge of the balcony. The only sound to occupy the space of where a conversation should be was the slight crunch of his shoes stepping into the light layer of snow on the ground.

You watched as he straightened himself and gazed out into the city as you once were before he spoke again, “I’ll forget what you said for the sake of our future working relationship together but please don’t get confused.” You looked up at the man whose face looked as cold as the snow. His eyes pierced boldly into yours as he spoke with a low silvery tone, “if you think I somehow received this promotion with just my looks alone then you’re sorely mistaken.” SeokJin then looked away from your frazzled form and took a sip from the tall glass he was elegantly holding.

“I apologize, I shouldn’t have assumed-” you cut yourself off seeing SeokJin wave your apology off with disinterest.

“You may drop the pleasantries Miss L/N. I honestly don’t care much for what people think of me.”

“Says the man who tried intimidating me for doing exactly that...” you didn’t mean to say it but it had naturally slipped out of your mouth before you could catch it.

You definitely regretted it when you saw SeokJin’s body tense up before his eyes darted to you. Even with the moon’s light there to brighten up his face, SeokJin’s eyes looked like they were swimming in a pool of inky darkness as they stared at you. 

“What was that?” He asked. As if daring you to repeat yourself.

As much as you valued having good relations with the people at work and held your tongue back in much worse situations for some reason you felt more liberated tonight. Whether it be the gold liquid that smiled brightly at you from its glass barriers or the sharp bitter wind that gave you a slap of assertiveness, you accepted the dare and repeated yourself with confidence flowing from your lips, “I said you’re a hypocrite. You said you didn’t care what people think of you but yet here you are trying to intimidate me.” 

SeokJin kept the same bare and stone face as he listened to you but you couldn’t help but notice the subtle furrow of his neatly kept eyebrows and tightening of his plump lips. For some reason, a sense of pride bubbled in you knowing that you were making the seemingly well kept and put together looking Kim SeokJin frustrated. And so you brazenly decided to keep trying to push his buttons until you got some sort of reaction.

“Good thing you’re not the best at it. As I said, you’re just another pretty face who managed to use it to your advanta-” the rest of your sentence was cut off in your throat by the sudden feeling of a hand wrapped around your wrist.

You’ll be the first to admit that you did hit below the belt, you didn’t entirely mean that statement and assured yourself that SeokJin probably got the promotion because he truly deserved it and not because he was handsome. You just figured that it would hit a nerve if you mentioned it again and unfortunately it did. 

SeokJin had closed in on you in a matter of seconds, his right hand was around your left wrist that was holding your alcohol although the grip wasn’t hurting you or anything you could feel him slowly tightening it as he stared darkly at you. His face still looked for the most part calm except for the stiffening of his jaw and tense body. His eyes peered down at you menacingly before he finally opened his mouth to speak in a threatening low voice, “stop.”

It was one word but it made you forget how to breathe with how demanding he sounded saying it. He then leaned in close to your ear, “if you really want to see intimidation I have no problem in showing you.” He whispered in a sultry tone. You could feel his breath warm up your cold ear which then spread to the rest of your face.

You felt SeokJin’s hand leave your wrist and move up to your lips as he leaned his face away from yours as if studying it. His soft thumb glided over your bottom lip while the rest of his fingers held your chin delicately. His almond-shaped eyes dipped down to your lips as he slowly lowered his head closer to you. 

Your eyes shut instinctively as you prepared yourself to feel a pair of lips mesh with yours. The smell of his light lavender and honey cologne invaded your senses but you welcomed the smell unknowingly. You awaited to feel something, anything press against your skin but was greeted with only the embittered wind flitering over your awaiting body. 

You popped your confused eyes open only to see nothing. You were met with the clear door showcasing the still going party as the attendees swirled along the dancehall and chatted aimlessly. You then quickly spotted SeokJin at the other end of the room before he quickly left your sight as he exited the party.

You weren’t sure why you felt so hurt. Was it because the sporadic pulses of your heart revealed the anticipation you were feeling as you waited for SeokJin’s lips to reach yours? Was it because in the heat of the moment you were really going to allow him to kiss you? Or was it because he left you out here alone to ponder these thoughts with only the gnawing cold to hold you the way you thought he was going to.

Without thinking you willed your feet to move with haste as your heels clicked rapidly past the party-goers, bars, chandeliers, and orchestra that drowned under the deep abyss of your thoughts until you made your way out of the hotel. You looked hurriedly around the street until you spotted SeokJin a little way down the sidewalk and made your way towards him.

You weren’t sure exactly what you were planning to say to him but you knew you wouldn’t be able to get him out of your head until you had confronted him about what happened on the balcony.

“My driver will arrive in less than five minutes so whatever it is you wish to talk to me about you better make it quick.” He had said without even glancing at you.

“What was that back there?” You weren’t sure how to bring it up so you decided getting to the point was the best course of action.

“What?” SeokJin’s eyes peeked at you before looking back to the busy street, “were you expecting something, Miss L/N?”

You heaved a solemn breath as you turned to the street as well, the cold hitting even harsher as the time was swept deeper into the night.

“Was it payback?” You inquired after a beat of street noise passed.

“Payback?”

“Yes, was it payback for what I said earlier. If so I’d say that seems a bit below your status, Mr. Kim.”

SeokJin feigned a tired small smile before replying, “my, are you one for pushing buttons Miss L/N.” 

“Is it working?” You quipped back.

“Not in the slightest. I admit I lost my temper upstairs but you won’t see it twice.”

“Well, you got me back with that kissing incident.”

“Please don’t misconstrue things Miss L/N. My lips never touched yours. But seeing as how you came all the way down here to confront me for it I’d say you were disappointed.” SeokJin then for the first time throughout the conversation turned his body slightly towards you and looked at you with an air of cockiness as if he discovered your secret.

As embarrassed as you felt you managed not to show it outwardly as you met his gaze with a stern determination stirring in you.

“I’ll admit I was a bit taken aback when you didn’t kiss me.” You paused as you observed the gentleman’s eyes widen subtly as a look of confusion poured over him, “but then I assumed it was just because you couldn’t do it. All that talk of intimidation and yet you leave me with disappointment in your performance.”

Then something shocking happened. He laughed.

You hadn’t even managed to see him crack a full smile let alone laugh. It was a goofy one for sure. A high-pitched laugh that went up and down like a wavelength and yet it was fitting for the classy pristine SeokJin you had interacted with tonight.

“Please Y/N, your reverse psychology, while well applied, was a bit of an overkill.” He said with scattered laughs sprinkled throughout his statement.

“I agree,” you nodded your head, “it was. But I managed to get you to say my name and laugh so I’d say it was worth it.”

You noticed how SeokJin’s face flooded with the realization before he shook his head slowly with a small close-lipped smile. “That’s hardly incriminating.”

“Correct, but my goal as you had said before was to get some sort of rise out of you and it seems I’m now two for two.” You gleamed with pride as it was paired with squeezed shut eyes and a tight smile as if you had some great feat over him.

That is until you felt something hard against your body and opened your eyes to see SeokJin in front of you. His head was lowered to the side of your face as you felt something warm wrap around your earlobe causing your breath to be sucked back into your body in surprise. All sense of pride slipped away as all your senses focused on the feeling of what you presumed to be SeokJin’s tongue twirl around your earlobe before he moved over to delicately placing small pecks along the side of your jawline, each spot his lips touched felt soon overflowed with heat that paid no mind to the bitter cold around you. He deliberately avoided your lips as he continued to kiss around them before you felt his hands grasp your waist and push your body closer to his, his warmth enveloped you like the sun during the peak of the summer’s simmering temperatures as you soon wrapped your arms around his neck.

As SeokJin held you close he then lowered his head down to your neck. His lips felt light against your burning skin like newly plucked flower petals. They almost felt ticklish if you were being honest. The man slowly and teasingly sucked against your neck as you squirmed under him, you weren’t used to the feeling. “Mr. Kim-”

Suddenly you felt a prick against your skin, he had bit your neck slightly, cutting off your sentence. You saw his gaze traverse from your neck to your eyes, he looked at you with lust swirling in his dark eyes that glowed under the moon. “Call me by my full name.” His voice penetrated through all the noise, through all the cars honking and rumbling of trucks passing by. His voice seemed to flow into your ears in a smoky guttural tone.

“SeokJin…” you complied breathlessly, unsure of what you were previously planning on saying to him. 

The man swiped his pink tongue over his bottom puffy lip letting it tease you in the gleaming lights of the city before he latched it back onto your neck. He then picked up his pace and placed a series of bites, soon to be hickeys, and comfort kisses. You felt his hands that were once gripping your waist suddenly and leisurely move to the end of your dress. The tips of his fingers lied on your thighs causing the burning sensation that was on your face and neck to travel along with his hands to your legs. You weren’t sure what was going to happen now as it felt as if SeokJin was about to slip his hands under your dress out in the open. SeokJin’s slender fingers tugged at the fabric of your dress and when you felt like he was on the verge of really trying to cascade his hands under your attire the warmth from his hands left your thighs.

You watched as the man stopped kissing the top of your chest and stood back up to his full height. Your eyes flickered over to an expensive-looking car pulling up beside you, ending your midnight rendezvous. You looked back to observe SeokJin’s face as he stared back at you, his lips looked slightly swollen and of a darker shade of pink, his hair was slightly tousled but still looked as silky as before in the glow of the lights around him. With the moon acting as a backdrop for him he really looked like an angel but his eyes held a flicker of sinful desire. You couldn’t help but gaze at him in awe as thoughts of debauchery swam in your dazed mind. The man watched you monotonously before the side of his lip lifted upwards as if it was being pulled by a string.

“I guess we’re even now,” SeokJin smirked softly before giving you a feathery peck on the lips and walking towards his ride.

You observed him open the back door of the car before turning to you. He lifted his index finger and middle finger to his lips and gave you a flying kiss before finally entering the car that drove him into the sea of blinding lights until finally blending into the darkness in the distance.

Still dazed, you unconsciously ran your fingers over your lips, savoring the buttery feel of his as you looked back in the direction of where Mr. Kim SeokJin’s car had vanished.

You smiled to yourself before turning back to the hotel. The towering streetlamps flickered happily at you, the frosty disgruntled wind hugged you lovingly, and the sound of orchestral music in the distance finally sounded comforting as you stepped into the hotel.

Maybe holiday parties weren’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you liked it please give kudos and leave comments! Whether it be a critique, a request, or if you just want to comment on something random, please do I'd love to hear what you have to say!


End file.
